


The Kiss

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Karmina, M/M, Romance, Songfic, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is some brooding and a late stroll. Songfic. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the: Drarry songfic idea.

_I know we don't belong_

_Everyone says it's wrong_

_We come from different ways_

_So I tried to erase everything that I felt_

_That I felt_

Harry sighed, and looked up at the canopy of his bed, his foot dangling out of bed. He knew he was brooding, but he couldn't care less. It was  _wrong_ to like Dr- Malfoy. And his friends told him so too. So he tried to ignore his silly crush. It would go away, he reckoned. That was, until his resolution was shattered and his world was turned upside down.

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

He stood up from his bed, restless. So he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, pulled it over his head and walked downstairs and out of the common room. When he was a few floors down he pocketed his Invisibility Cloak again. He would pull it out when some one was coming.

The cooler air helped him to clear his mind, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. His thoughts wandered back to the blond who occupied every corner of his mind. The blond was more sedate when they returned to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year. He stopped tormenting Harry and his friends and kept to himself. That's when Harry started wondering if there was more to the blond than he had previously known. If it all was a façade of him. And after a while he decided that, yes, it was all a façade, and he was only using another one now. One full of aloofness.

That's when he felt the crush developing. He broke up with Ginny, which resulted in bitter feelings and even more bitter tears. But things calmed down after a few months, and Ginny had stopped ignoring him now.

Harry sighed, before running smack into some one. He apologised, before walking on, however, a hand grabbed his. He turned startled eyes up to cool grey ones, before his lips were claimed in the softest kiss he had ever received. Confident, yet hesitant. Shock made him rooted to the spot, eyes opened wide. He barely registered the actual feel of it, only the loss when Draco pulled away, but didn't let him go.

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

_From the kiss_

_From the kiss_

_My heart is getting loud_

_I'm trying to keep it down_

_I wish the world could hear_

_But I can't help but fear that they'll take you away_

_You away_

"What- When- How-?" He choked on his words, his heart hammering a way through his chest, fingers raised half-way to his lips.

Draco grabbed the hand which was raised, turned it, before he gave a kiss in the palm of Harry's hand. He looked at Harry from lowered lashes. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Harry?"

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. What would his friends say? What would he say for that matter? But before he could even begin to contemplate, he breathed out his answer in barely more than a whisper. "Yes."

The most beautiful smile spread over Draco's lips, then. Harry was entranced and ensnared by it. He only knew frowns, smirks, or a neutral expression. But never a full-blown smile like this. Before Harry could blink, his lips were yet again caught in a kiss, this one more sure than the previous, and this time he cautiously kissed back.

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

_From the kiss_

_From the kiss_

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and drew him in, lips locked with his. "I'm glad," he whispered when he broke the kiss off for some oxygen.

Harry looked at him, and saw the warmth of the usual cold grey eyes for the first time. And it was directed at him. He was transfixed, and lost himself into the sudden depth the eyes held.

_Palm to palm_

_Let lips do what hands do_

_They pray_

_Is it a sin to do what we want to?_

_Don't care where we've been_

_Give me my sin again_

He traced Draco's face with his fingers with wonder, like seeing him for the first time in his life. He lowered them, down Draco's arms and to his hands. He turned the hands like Draco did to him before, and traced the path his fingers led by his lips, caressing the skin.

"I am willing to forgive some things, Draco, but you own me an explanation. Will you give me those answers some day?"

Draco swallowed heavily, before he nodded. "Promise you will at least hear me out."

Harry nodded. "You're the one who asked me out. The least I can do is hearing him out, right?"

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

_But then you kissed me and suddenly I don't care any more_

_Something in me tells me you're the one I'm looking for_

_From the kiss_

_From the kiss_

Draco laughed, kissed him again, and whispered, "Meet me this Friday at eight PM. I'll send you the location later. Oh, and next time, watch where you're going, Potter."

Harry watched him walk away with a wry smile twitching his lips. "Of course I won't. Not when I run into my crush," he mumbled into the silence of the hall. After a minute he shook himself and threw his Invisibility Cloak over himself, before moving back to the Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
